Awake
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Max is hit by a car while 7 months pregnant with twins. The twins survive but Max is left in a coma for 5 years. Drama is fills the air with Ella and her son, Nudge and Iggy expecting a child of their own, and Fang managing the twins. When Max wakes up, how will the twins respond to their mother? and will Max be okay? IggyxElla IggyxNudge FangxMax and DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**This is really just a drabble, to help with my severe case of writers block**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Enjoy and Review**

"DADDY!" A loud, and rather high pitched voice, screamed from the bottom of the stairs. The young father, barely 24 years of age, jumped up from where he was napping. Exhausted, Fang made his way down the stair to where his twins fought violently over the remote.

"Guys, knock it off." Fang scolded, pulling the siblings apart.

Asher, the boy, looked like his mother. His blond hair was spiked and chocolate eyes held the innocence of the young child he was. Asher's sister, Aria, was more of her fathers child. She had his olive-toned skin and dark hair. The only real attribute that she possessed of her mother was her brown eyes.

Asher folded his arms over his chest and sat down. Aria, on the other hand, flung herself at her father. The four year old nuzzled her head into her fathers shoulder. Looking around, Fang wondered where Nudge was, as she was supposed to be watching them. Fang called it 'giving her experience', as she was expecting a child of her own.

"Daddy?" Aria asked, pulling away to look into her father's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"See ev'rybody today?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Sunday dinner." Fang set his daughter on the ground.

Everyone, meaning the Flock, Ella and Dr. Martinez. Iggy and Ella had tried making their relationship work after the accident. It did not last long. After the twins were born, Ella became obsessed with the idea of having a baby. When Iggy refused, Ella cheated on him with a guy named Treyvon. Iggy, believing it was his child married 18 year old Ella, then when Declan was born it was pretty clear to everyone that it was not his child. Iggy tried putting it behind him, but when Declan was 7 months old, and two weeks after their 1 year anniversary, Iggy filed for divorce.

Nudge, who began acting out after the accident, had a short addiction the crack. When Dr. M caught onto this, she helped Nudge clean up. 3 years later, Nudge comes running into Fang's room crying.

FLASHBACK!

Fang had been up all night with the Twins. Both had the flu, and were up throwing up all night. While their sheet where in the washer, Asher and Aria slept with Fang. Aria was up, crying that her tummy hurt. While her father tried to calm her, giving her little pieces of toast, Nudge swung the door open sobbing her eyes out. The loud bang woke Asher, who proceeded to scream at Nudge for waking him.

"I'm sorry!" Nudge flung her arms around Fang's neck. Fang awkwardly patted her back. In her sobbing voice she told him that she was pregnant, and that Iggy was the father.

END FLASHBACK

While Iggy did not marry Nudge, not wanting to make that mistake again, they did move into together. (And he demanded a paternity test).

Gazzy was 18, and finishing out his senior year. He and Angel still lived with Dr. M with Ella and Declan. He had learned to control his farting and played in the football team. He was constantly going from girl to girl. I mean, who could resist one of people that saved the world?

Angel was a sophomore at the same high school. While she clinged to Fang after the accident, she wanted nothing to do with the young father. She claimed that he didn't want her around. Dr. M just thought that she was rebelling.

Then there was Max. After a fight with Ella about getting pregnant, Max went for a walk at 7 months along. While she was walking around the small town, Max was hit by a drunk driver. Rushed to the hospital with serious head trauma, she was in a coma. The twins were born a month early and Max stayed in a coma. The doctors did not think that she would wake up.

Basically sums up what has happened in the past few years. Dramatic.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! YAY! Thank you for the reviews! **

"Asher, can we please get in the car and go to Granny's?" Fang pleaded with his 4 year old son. While his sister was much more cooperative and already in her carseat with her stuffed elephant in her lap. Asher crossed his arms over his chest and sat on the ground.

"No." He grouched. Fang quickly counted to ten before picking up the 4 year old. The young boy flailed around in his fathers arms.

"Hrmmph." Asher pouted in his booster seat.

"Daddy!" Aria yelled from the backseat.

"yeah, baby?" Fang asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Hi!" She waved at him.

The ride went on like that for the 20 minutes that it took Fang to drive to Dr. M's house. When they got there, Nudge, Iggy and Ella were all fighting on the front porch. This usually happened every time the family got together. Nudge had her hand resting on her swollen stomach, while Iggy rested his arm around her shoulder. Ella stood across from with 3 year old Declan.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a whore!" Ella screamed at Nudge.

"Okay, Two things; 1, Ella don't call Nudge a whore, when you are the whore and 2, watch your mouth." Iggy argued with his ex wife.

While Fang unbuckled the twins, setting Asher on the ground and Aria on his hip. As soon as Aria saw Nudge she wiggled in her father's arms until she set her down. Even one knew that Nudge was Aria's favorite; and Nudge loved it because it pissed Ella off.

"NUDGE!" Aria yelled racing towards her adoptive aunt.

Even with her swelling stomach, Nudge picked up the little girl and spun her around. Giggle filled the air. Ella rolled her eye in annoyance.

"Hi, sweetie." Ella tried to talk to the little girl.

Asher only smiled at hir aunt before going onto hug his Iggy. Yes, his Iggy. About a week after the twins were taken home from the hospital, Fang was beyond exhausted. He had been up all night with his needy babies. Asher refused to let anyone but his father hold him, resulting in Aria being in everyone's arms constantly. After Fang fell asleep at the breakfast table, Dr. Martinez sent him back to bed, promising that they could care for the twins. To soon, Asher woke up screaming for his father. Nudge, Ella, and Dr. Martinez all tried to calm the baby. After about 15 minutes of screaming, Iggy was sick of it. He picked the baby up off the floor, planning on taking the infant to Fang. Instead Asher quieted in his adoptive uncles arms. From that day forward, Asher and Uncle Iggy were inseparable.

"Hey, Kiddo." Iggy told the small boy. Asher raised his arms. On cue, Iggy picked the small boy up and put him on his shoulders.

Ella glared at Iggy. She was pissed at the attention that Iggy gave Asher but he wouldn't hold Declan.

The front door swung open, Dr. Martinez standing in the doorway. "Oh good, Fang you are here! Dinner is getting cold!' She called out.

Everyone gathered around the table. The twins sat on either side of Fang, next to Asher was Iggy, then Nudge, Gazzy, Dr. M., Ella and then Angel and back to Aria. While none of the Flock members practice Christianity, their adoptive mother did. They all gathered hands. Each member went around saying what they prayed for.

"For Declan." Ella mumbled.

"For my family." Angel said.

"For Daddy." Aria said, squeezing her fathers hand. Everyone at the table smiled.

"For my twins." Fang kissed each one of the twins on the head.

"...hmph." Asher growled.

"For the new baby." Iggy said.

"For the new baby." Nudge repeated.

"For finales." Gazzy grumbled.

"For Max." Dr. Martinez finished.

Fang looked down, fiddling with his wedding band. He missed his wife, but she would never wake up. The doctors said it was nearly impossible for her to wake up. She was missing so much of the Twins. For Max.

**Adorable! **

**Will Maxie wake up? MAYYYYYYBE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella is kinda a bitch... sorry. anyways review!**

"If you could just play your son a bit of attention, I wouldn't be freaking out!" Ella screamed at Iggy, trying to shove Declan into his arms. The blind man folded his arms over his chest.

"He isn't my son. You know that." Iggy huffed.

"He is if you make him!" She screeched.

"If you hadn't cheated!" Iggy screamed back.

The yelling was enough to upset the Twins. Fang never raised his voice at them. He was too grateful that they had made it through the crash. Asher covered his ears, glaring up at Iggy. Aria ran into her father's legs, burying her face in his knees.

"Enough yelling. You upsetting the babies." Fang scolded picking up Aria.

"No baby." Asher grumbled, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. Fang kissed the 4 year old on the forehead.

"And Asher." Fang corrected himself.

"Fang, stay out of this! It doesn't concern you." Ella snapped at Fang.

"How does it not concern him? If you hadn't fought with Max that night, she would still be here!" Iggy puffed.

Tears welled up in Ella's eyes. Everyone, even Fang, tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault. Everyone knew that it was Ella's fault that Max was in a coma.

Before anyone could respond to what Iggy said, Fang's cell phone went off. Picking it up Fang glanced at the caller I.D. His breath hitched in his throat. His heart felt like it was going to bound out of his chest. Panic struck him like a lighting bolt. It was the call that he had been dreading for the past 5 years.

"Hello?" His voice cracked as he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Ride. We are calling to inform you that your wife, Maximum Ride," Fang's legs began to feel like jell-o. "Is now responsive. She is awake." The voice said on the other line.

"W-what?" his voice cracked.

"Your wife, she is awake." That was enough for Fang. He snapped his phone shut and made a beeline for the door. He quickly pulled on his jacket and shoes.

"Fang, where are you going?" Dr. Martinez asked the rushed man.

"Max, she is awake." Fang informed them, pulling the twins coats on and picking them both up, shoes in his hand.

He rushed out to his car, buckling both kids into their booster seats. By the father was behind the steering wheel, the flock was filing into the other vehicles. He sped his way to the hospital. He ran several stop signs and a red light.

By the time the Flock reached the distressed man, he was already at the front desk. He was demanding that they let him back to Max.

"Sir, please calm down. Your wife is in a very critical condition. She is physically fine, but her cognitive skills are weak." The nurse, Holly, informed him.

"Her what?" Fang asked.

"Speech, Fang." Dr. Martinez placed a hand on Fang's back.

"Oh." He mumbled.

The Flock seated themselves in the waiting room, waiting to hear anything on Max. The twins played games on Iggy's phone (why a blind man has a smartphone, I have no idea). Angel and Gazzy both texting and Nudge reading a pregnancy book that Fang had given her (from Max's collection). Ella played with Declan, glaring at Iggy every now and again. Fang's leg taped up and down, nervously waiting on news of his wife. He fiddled with the cold ring that was placed on his hand 6 years ago.

"You okay?" Iggy asked, sitting down next to his adoptive brother/

"Yeah." Fang mumbled out.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since the Twins were born." Iggy rubbed his neck.

"I haven't been." Fang admitted.

"She will be f-"

"Ride?" the nurse called from the doorway. Fang stood up with shaking legs.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered out.

"Max is asking for you." She informed.

**Wake up, Maxie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chappie**

Fang made his way back to the room where Max was. She was sitting up in her bed, fiddling with her hands. She didn't understand where she was, what year it was, what had happened to her babies. The doctors thought it would be best if Fang explained. He pushed the door open, without knocking.

"Max…" He trailed off. HE ran over to where his wife was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. "I have missed you."

"Fang?" She asked, patting his back.

"Yeah, baby?" He kissed her temple.

"The babies; where are they?" She asked, running a hand over her flat stomach.

"Maxie, how much do you remember?" He asked her.

"Enough that you aren't allowed to call me Maxie." She spat at him.

Fang smirked, his girl was back.

"Baby, you got hit by a car. It has been 5 years." He ran his hand through her hair.

"The Twins, what happened to them?" She pleaded.

"4 years old. They are so beautiful, Max."

"What about the Flock? Mom and Ella?" Fang smiled a little to himself, the drama that had happened over the years.

"Where do I start?" Fang joked with his wife, forgetting everything else in the world.

Max's mouth dropped open as she listened to her husband relay everything that had happened over the past 5 years.

"And Asher hates me." Fang finished, smirking.

"I really doubt that." Max smiled, running her hand through her husbands hair

"Yeah… God, Max, I have missed you." tears welled up in the 24 year old's eyes. He leaned in to press his lips to her forehead. Just then the door swung open, revealing the Flock.

"Max!" Everyone shouted.

Asher and Aria squeeze past everyone to their father. Without hesitation, Aria climbs into his lap and Asher sits down next to him. Max's eye widen when she see's her babies. Only, they aren't the babies that he expect to see. Aria whispers something in her father's ear.

"That's Mommy." Fang told the little girl. Her eye widened in shock. Aria practically leapt out of her father's lap and into her mother's arms. Asher looked at his father for confirmation. Fang only nodded his head. Asher tried to pull himself up onto the bed with no luck. Max reached out for her son, pulling him up next to her. When Fang helped the little boy with anything he would scream at him, instead he snuggled into his mother's side.

Max kissed each one of the Twins foreheads, smiling to herself. She questioned how she and Fang had brought such beautiful babies into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

She was crawling the walls. It had been two weeks since Max had woken up. The Twins had taken to having their mother in their life well. Not that she really was involved in their life much. Fang brought them to the hospital every day after he got done with work. Nudge had barely left her side; talking off Max's ear. Iggy came whenever he could. Angel and Gazzy were too caught up in finales to come visit but they tried. Ella on the other hand, never came to the hospital (A.N. I'm not sure why I am beating on Ella so badly… but once it started, I just can't stop).

"Nudge… please stop talking." Max whined from her hospital bed. Lucky for her was was allowed to wear normal clothes, that consisted of an old pair of black sweat pants, and tank top and sweatshirt.

The mocha skinned girl smiled but stopped talking.

"So, do you have a name picked out?" Max asked, now hating the silence.

"Calix Ignatius Griffs." That was the shortest sentence that Nudge had ever spoken.

"Griffs, huh?" I asked/

"Yeah, well, after you went into the coma, we noticed that everyone but you and Fang didn't have a last name. Everyone under the age of 18 years got Martinez. Iggy chose to go with a form of his birth name, Griffs. And you and Fang are married so he has your last names, which is kinda funny because the girl normally takes the boys last names-"

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" Iggy came in with a big goofy smile on his face. Following him was Fang and the Twins.

"Momma." Asher whined as he tried to pull himself up onto the bed with his mom. Fang looked in awe as Max pulled him up. From the time Asher was 2 years old, he wouldn't let Fang help him with anything.

Asher shifted next to Max, snuggling into her chest. Aria stilled favored her father, and took to sitting on his lap. Reaching over, Fang took Max's left hand in his own. The gold bands wrapped around their fingers. He smiled a little at her.

"Maximum Ride?" A nurse pushed open the door.

"Yes?" Max answered.

"Your discharged is done. You can leave now." The nurse smiled.

A big smile broke out on Max's face. A little ashamed look crept on Fang's. Everyone stared at the young man. A sheepish smile appeared on his face.

"I forgot to tell you. You are going home today." He looked up at his wife through his raven hair.

Max leaned over and punched him in the arms.

"Dumby."

**Short chapter I know.**

**I am sorry to my friend MaxxiMaxxMaxximum I changed the name. I need something more unique**

**Quick little name thing. **

**The full names are **

**Asher Fang Ride**

**Aria Marie Ride**

**Declan Maxwell Martinez**

**Calix Ignatius Griffs**

**So obviously Asher is named after his father**

**Aria is named after Ari**

**Declan Maxwell is after Max (because it is all Ella's fault)**

**Calix Ignatius after Iggy (which means Fiery one) **

**So in later chapters there will be an ongoing rivalry between Asher, Declan and Calix but mostly between Declan and Calix. The reason his name is Calix is because C comes before D in the alphabet. That and I like the name.**

**Thank you and Review**


	6. Not a chapter AN

**From lack of ideas AWAKE will be discontinued until further notice. I am so sorry for the news but I really have no idea where this story is going and it would just be better if I took sometime to finish some of the other stories I have started. **

**Feel free to read:**

**Uh-Oh, I guess we are parents: After a one night stand, Max and Fang are forced to figure out their feelings while facing the trials of pregnancy and parenthood.**

**Of Men and Babies: Iggy and Fang have a little heart to heart about fatherhood.**

**Laptop and Lies: Max finds some very interesting sites on Fang's laptop and confronts him,**

**In the Shadows: Fang is in pain, and is taking it out in all the wrong ways. Can the flock save him?**

**10 years astray: After the Flock split (Max and Fang stay together) Nudge sends out a letter 10 years later and reunites to Flock. Find out what all has changed! **

**Their Missing Angel (MR/Twilight): Renesmee and Jacob have their son ripped away from them. When Fang shows up 18 years later and claims to be their son, can they figure out how to be a family? and the ultimate question... who is Lacey?**


End file.
